Ryou's True Form
by Rishai Bakura
Summary: After Battle City finals Ryou gets sent to the shadow realm by accadent and is given an new chance. 5 reviews avg. per chapter, not too bad. Thank you
1. True Form?

Yami Bakura : I do not own Yugioh, only a couple of starterdecks.  
  
=================================================================================================  
Last thing I remember Bakura was deuling with Yami in the Battle City Finals. The last monster I recall seeing is the Slyther the Sky Dragon. As the god card stripped Bakura of the last remaining life pionts, Yami's sennen eye glows. Then came the Mind Crush ability. It hits me too sending me to the Shadow Realm.   
  
Hoiwever I thought my yami said the Shadow Realn was supposed to be a nightmare. What my conciousness drifts in is a Black Viod. I see movement but I dont feel anything.  
  
A bright figure surrounded by a bright golden aura takes shape before me. As the aura dims I see a Beautiful woman with a cat head. From what I have learned from YAmi she is the godess of cats, Bast.   
  
"Oh, my precious little Ryou." she says with a slight purr to her voice. She reaches out for my face and strokes the edge like you would a cat or kitten.   
  
"Hello, my lady", I said with as much respect as I could.  
  
"My precious gentle Ryou" she says," One who would not do anything to anybody. You do not deserve the hand fate has delt you. Would you like another chance in the mortal world?"  
  
"What would you ask in return?" I ask her.  
  
"Just forgive the Pharaoh, He didnt mean to send you with Bakura and he feels very guilty about that."  
  
I nod my head in agreement to her terms.  
  
"May I ask why you took notice to me?" I ask.  
  
She smiles at me and answers "Your soul is not one of Ra's creations. LIke the other cats, your soul is of my creation."  
  
She waves her hand in my driection and as I start to pass out she says " Dont worry my little angel, you will awaken in your true form." 


	2. second chance

Yami Bakura:Due to popular demand, Just geeting it up and already 2 reviews,I am posting the next part.]  
  
Ryou: I know you have alot written on this, but updating already?  
  
Yami Bakura: Why not?   
  
Ryou: True, just a thought. Have you decided to update soo soon because it's getting more reviews than the other two stories?  
  
Yami bakura smiles. I however do not own Yugioh , nor do I own the puzzle.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
I wake up with the fealing of yarm sunshine on my face. I am laying in the area I was banished to the Shadow Realm at. Was it all just a dream. Doubtfull, the pain, the light, and the void felt all too real.   
  
You will awaken in your true form. What did she mean by that? I streached and glance to my hands. Ok, more like paws. Hey! They have retractable clwas! Then I look at my body. I see I see long fluffy white fur and a tail the lengh of me. Reality hits me in the face as I realize I am supposed to be a cat.  
  
Now my natural hatred towards dogs makes sense. So does why cats have a natural attraction to me make sense. They sense a cat's soul in a human body.  
  
I inhaled the air around me. then smelling something smelly I look to my left. Yipes! A dog! I turn right and run until I feel someone grab me. (hisss at the dog)  
  
"Get lost mutt!" an all too familiar voice shouts and kicks dust at the mutt.  
  
"Yeah!" another one says, and rushes at the dog causing it to forget wanting to turn me into a minature snack. Its Joey! I look up at my savior to find out that it is Triston. Thank Ra and Bast it is these guys!  
  
They check me.   
  
"Who would turn such a young, cute, and innocent kitten loose on the streets. He looks like he is four months old." Triston wonders. I was just placed on this plane Tris.  
  
"Probably has a home , man," Joey says.   
  
I look at him. Please dont say that!   
  
"Lets see..." Trison begins and I look at him "Warn chololate-brown eyes, Fur in good shape, your right."  
  
He puts me down.  
  
They run off. Noooooo!  
  
================  
  
Ryou: They left me!  
  
Yami Bakura: Dont worry. You wont be with nowhere to go soon.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. recongnize me?

Joey: Here kitty-kitty!  
  
Ryou: smirks like his yami come out All Seeing White Tiger!  
  
Joey: Yipoes (runs off)  
  
Yami Bakura: looks like you been around me too long.  
  
Ryou: Dont get used to it.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
I beginn to wander around. Perhaps I will have better luck with mestion is, will they recongnize me? The Ryou they Remember never had a tail like I do now.Unless they seen a dream they wouldnt know I am a kitten. Obviously Joey or Triston didn't.   
  
On no, not again. Please don't let that Pitt Bull see me! Ok no such luck, the barking and chasing has commenced. I run up the nearest tree for safety.   
  
Hey over there is Tea, Yugi, And Grampa! Here comes Tris. and Joey. Hopefully they would hear my cry!  
  
"Mrow," I cried out to get thier attention.   
  
Barking continued. Does this mutt even Breathe?  
  
"MROW!" I cry out of desperation. Hey, look over there,a growing apple.   
  
I drop it on the dog's head and he is unphased.  
  
"Fido!" a man calls "Over here boy."  
  
Tea spots me in a tree. I am attempting to the famous christmas tree tail.   
  
"Kitty kitty Kitty?" she calls softly.  
  
"Another cat tormented by a dog within the hour," Triston says.  
  
I begin to come down to Tea as Joey sees me.   
  
"Yo Triston?" Joey says, "Isn't that the same one we rescued earlier?"  
  
"Does he have Brown eyes?" Triston asks Tea.  
  
"YES," she says.  
  
"Come on kitten, jump and I'll catch ya!" she says. She will indeed catch me because she has furrballs of her own.  
  
I jump and land on her chest. I wasted no time getting to her shoulders. To keep from falling I Hook her sweater with my claws.  
  
"Quite the timid one eh?" Joey asks.  
  
"Don't worry little one," She says "I will be your friend."  
  
Oh please, dont start another friendship speeches? I dont need one! Save them for Joey and Triston!  
  
The guys distract Tea from her speech by thier laughter.  
  
"What's so funny!" she yells at them.   
  
Joey begins" The look on his face!"  
  
Triston continued" you would think he heard your speeches before!"  
  
Yugi asks with new found interest "Can I see him?"  
  
I jump tp Yugi. He looks into my eyes.  
  
"There is something familiar about this kitten" Yugi says.  
  
Yami comes out of the puzzle.  
  
He looks at me closer than everyone else. I think he sees my soul and knows who I am.  
  
"whatcha Diong?" Grampa asks as Yami pulls out two cards from his deck.  
  
"There's somthing unique about this cat" He says, "And if you are who I think you are then show me The Dark Magician."  
  
He is holing Silver Fang and Dark Magician. I slpa the Dark magician.   
  
"One more time," He says only with two cards from your deck. He has my Change of heart and another card. I start trying to pry my card from him. That Change of Heart is mine!  
  
"Just as I thought Ryou," He says.  
  
Everyone else was shocked.  
  
Kaiba approaches the group with a question.   
  
=======================================================================================================================  
  
Ryou: They causght on quickly who I was.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yep and one of them is going to rescue you from the streets in the next chapter.  
  
Ryou: Who is It!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me or I will sick Tea and her Friendship speech in your ears.  
  
Yami Bakura wispers who in his ears.  
  
Ryou: You have to be kidding me!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: didn't expect it did ya!  
  
Ryou shakes his head. 


	4. Who takes me home?

Ryou: Are you sure you know what you are doing Bakura?  
Bakura: Why not, Who else can pamper you like you care taker will?  
ryou: Yeah, That is true  
Tea: Who is it?  
Ryou: Not telling!  
Everybody else: Who?  
Ryou smirks mimicing his yami: No  
  
================================================================================================================  
  
Adoption  
  
Kaiba stops halfway to the group to listen to the converstation before he innterupts it.  
  
Yami is still holding my faverote card. I resume trying to pry it out of his hands.   
  
"Well," Grampa says," Unless you want him, Tea, I will take the little one home."  
  
Tea answers, scratching behind my ears," Mom would kill me if I rought home another cat."  
  
I purr because she is scratching behind my ears. Once she stops I resume trying to get my card.   
  
"Yami" Yugi says," He's not gonnagive up trying to get his card back."  
  
"Ryou," Yami asks," Will you wait untill we get home?"  
  
I nod.   
  
"Did that cat just nod?" Joey asks.  
  
"Are you Surprized?" Triston asks.  
  
I look at Yami's bangs. I always wanted to play with those.  
  
I climb up to his shoulders and attack them.  
  
Kaiba continues to walk to the gang.  
  
"Hey!" Yami shouts as I am attacking the hair.  
  
Everybody laughs.  
  
Grampa reaches for me. I graciously settle down on his lap.  
  
snease  
  
"Must be the pollen." Grampa says as he sneases again.  
  
Must be the cat, I thought because he didnt start sneasing until He picked me up.  
  
I jump out of his lap and he stops sneasing.  
  
Kaiba gets to the group.  
  
"Hey guys," Kaiba says making his presence known.  
  
"Hello Kaiba" Yugi says.  
  
"I am wondering if you guys by chance know of a good pet shop. I am looking to adopt a cat."  
  
Everybody looks at eachother.  
  
"Remember Ryou?" Yugi asks holding me up and I jump to Yami to continue playing with his hair.  
  
"Battle City Finalist" Seto answers.  
  
Yami grabs me and hands me to him.  
  
"The goddess of cats must have taken pity on him." Yami says handing me to him.  
  
They tell him how they figured me out.  
  
"WHy have you handed him to me?" Kaiba says stroking my fur. I wonder if I should purr.  
  
"If you are wanting a cat, " Yugi says, "Grampa's allergic to him, otherwise we would take him home."  
  
I look up timidly.  
  
"If you are who you sa you are, you are no ordinary kitten." Seto says.  
  
He turns to leave holding me."Thank you!''  
  
"Wait," Yami says with my Change of Heart. "He will want this."  
  
Kaiba accepts the card and nods.  
  
Then he walks to his limo and gets in.  
  
"Where to Sir,?" The driver asks.  
  
"Pet Smart," Kaiba answers.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Joey: Kaiba took him!  
Ryou: Yep  
Tea in shock.  
Yugi: Makes sense.  
Seto: Why do you think I want a cat.  
Yami: Aren't cats great friends to have around. I hear they are excelent stress relievers.  
Yami Bakura: He is the best person I could think of who could be able to pamper little Ryou like he deserves. 


	5. To Pet Smart?

Yami Bakura: What are yooou thinking my little Hakari?  
  
Ryou: Still shocked about who took me home.  
  
Yami: he better take care of you.  
  
Seto: Don't worry Pharoah.  
  
===================================================  
  
Pet smart  
  
"Where to sir?" the driver of the limo asks.  
  
"Petsmart, this kitty has his needs." Seto says.  
  
I have been adopted by Seto Kaiba. Ok, stranger things have happened.   
  
It wasn't long before we arrived at the store. He picks me up and goes inside as if it were an everyday event he goes here.  
  
He places me in an empty pocket and I can see what's giong on. I flinch as he scraches behind my ear.   
  
"Don't worry Ryou," he says "I am not going to hurt you little one."  
  
His voice can actually be soft?  
  
He went into the petfood isle. He says"I can afford to feed you real food. I am sure you wouldn't want to eat that junk."  
  
I slightly pur my gratitude. Who would've thought Kaiba likes cats?  
  
"You truely are Ryou Bakura aren't you?"  
  
I look into his eyes. He is actually showing emotion.  
  
He goes into the entertainment isle. A dog! I hiss at it, we were there first!  
  
"Calm down Ryou. You are safe."  
  
He pulls me out of the pocket to soothe me. He puts me for a few minutes and he picks up an interesting toy. A set of duel monster balls. Blue eyes white dragon, Change of Heart, And Dark Magician.   
  
"Do you like these?"   
  
I rub up against them. Against the Change of Heart.  
  
"Choose as many toys as you want. Let me know when you find something you like."  
  
After that he goes to get nessesitites. A cat castle, Bakset, Snowflakey blanket from old navy, Tons of cat-nip, A black harness-leash and a "Temporary collar" as he put it. It was Black.  
  
After he got everything paid for and he got everything to the limo.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Ryou: He's gonna spoil me!  
  
Yami Bakura: That's the point  
  
Ryou: Let me guess, next chapter Mokuba will Debut.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yep, Mokuba will be in the next chapter.  
  
Ryou: Are you going to enter in the story at some point?  
  
Yami Bakura: Perhaps.  
  
Ryou: I have a purr-fect image of you as a kitten in my mind. 


	6. Hello Mokuba

Ryou:Hey he didn't put me in one of those monstrosities that is called a carrier.  
  
Bakura: Didn;t wanna torture you like that.  
  
Ryou: When are you going to show up?  
  
Bakura: Haven't got that far yet.   
  
Ryou: Are yo going to enter?  
  
Bakura: Maybe  
  
Mokuba: Come on with the show. People are waiting you two.  
  
Bakura:Kids.  
  
Seto: I heard that. (Glares at Bakura)  
  
Bakura shuts up and Ryou smiles.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It wasn't long before the limo pulls in front of a soccer field. A black haired ball of energy jumps inside the lime.   
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba shouts, not noticing me or the pet supplies.  
  
"Mearph!" I shout in surprize and pain.   
  
"Mokuba," Seto says as I pull myself free," Nice to see you too little brother."  
  
"What is the cat stuff for?" Mokuba asks taking notice to the stuff in the car.  
  
He shows me to Mokuba.  
  
"Oh you got a furr ball." Mokuba says.   
  
"HE is a special kitty," Seto says carefully stroking my furr. I chose not to purr quite yet. Mokuba picks me up and holds me.  
  
"THey say that cats are wonderfull stress relievers. That and I got attached to him as soon as I saw him."  
  
Seto says.   
  
"What's his name?" Mokuba asks curiously.  
  
"Remember Ryou Bakura?" Seto asks.  
  
"Battle City Finals."Mokuba amswers, cuddling me," Sent to the shadow realm by accadent if I remember right."   
  
"I got him from Yugi and the Scooby Gang. We believe that it is him." Seto tells him.  
  
"Really?" Mokuba says looking at Seto like his brother gone nuts.  
  
"Look at his eyes. You don't find a brown eyed cat with white fur. He knew everybody's faverote cards and his behavior." Seto explains and Mokuba understood.   
  
"Why did't Yugi keep him then?" Mokuba asked  
  
Seto replies," Grampa Motou is allergic to him."  
  
"Ryou,"Mokuba called my name and as the limo stopped and I look at him, in response to my name.  
  
Seto picks me up and exits the vhiecle. (I know I spelled it wrong)   
  
"There is pet stuff in he car," He tells the housekeeper as Mokuba zooms on by.  
  
"OK" She says.  
  
"Place the cat box in the bathroom under the counter and the rest bring to me. He eats people food." Seto says.  
  
She done as she told and Mokuba goes to his game room. Now I am used to Seto's scent.   
  
He opens the balls and throws them around the den area. As I chase around the Change of Heart ball he sets up the cat kastle in the corner. The basket he put by his faverote chair with a show print blaket.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bkura: 3:18 in the morning .I am tired.  
  
Ryou is sound asleap. 


	7. Lavender Eyes Blonde Kitten

Bakura: (stumped on how to be involved in stoy himself)  
  
Ryou:...........Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Ryou?  
  
Ryou looks at Bakura hyperly.  
  
Bakura: You have had too much sugar havent you?  
  
.....................................................  
  
Lavender Eyes Blonde Kitten  
  
(Hours later.)  
  
Seto had to go to work after he got a phone call from the office. As a result I had hung around Mokuba tonight.  
  
I had fun. We hung out in the game room of his and watched a movie. X-men 2 is really awesome. Then we had eaten dinner. Mokuba had to go to bed after that.  
  
Now it is midnight and I am hanging out in his room.  
  
Seto walks in.  
  
"HE is a angel when he is sleeping isn't he Ryou?" Seto says.  
  
I walk over to him and rub my head against his hand to agree with him.  
  
Seto tucks Mokuba in and tells him goodnight.   
  
I look at him with concern.  
  
As if reading my thoughts Seto says," I will spend tommorow with him and leave the phone at home."  
  
He leaves the room and I follow him.  
  
He goes into his personal bathroom and gets into something to sleep in.   
  
"Hello kitten,"  
  
He lays down and I lay down by his shoulder.  
  
Around 6:00 the alarm goes off and I turn the noisy thing off. Kaiba didn't wake up. Ok, I know if I were human I wouldn't get away with this.  
  
I lick his nose until he wakes up.  
  
Mokuba comes in half an hour later and says,"See ya later Seto!"  
  
Mokuba likes to ride his bike to school.  
  
Seto scratches behind my ears and leaves himself.  
  
3:00 PM  
  
With out the guys around here is is dull. I don't know the house keeper too well and I hate the baby tone she used on me at dinner. I have been hiding under Seto's bed all day.   
  
Seto comes into the room, "Ryou, kitty-kitty-kitty?"  
  
I emerge from under the bed.  
  
"Alice says that you havent been seen all day."  
  
I streach and Seto changed clothes into a pair of jean shorts and blue tank-top.  
  
Mokuba knocks on Seto's door.  
  
"Come in Mokuba," Seto says.  
  
"Can you keep him?" Mokuba asks and I hear something scratching in his bag.  
  
Seto looks at the bag and I get closer to investagate. Smells like another cat.  
  
"Keep what Mokuba?" Seto asks.  
  
Mokuba's bag opens and he gets the cat out,"A kitten that has been thrown out of a car window that passed me. Another unusual kitten."  
  
Seto asks,"Why did you ask if I could keep him?"  
  
Mokuba says,"I am more of a dog person."  
  
Seto pics up the kitten," Lavender eyes? Golden-Blonde fur? You are unusual. You can stay. Ryou could use a companion, Marik."  
  
I look at the kitten, could it be? After all I was given another chance. Marik was in fact a victim of his Yami.   
  
Seto puts him on the bed.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Marik: You turned me into a kitten, Ryou's age?  
  
Bakura: Would you rather be stuck in the Shadow Realm?  
  
Marik: NO!  
  
Ryou smiles. 


	8. The dog and The plot

Marik: I am a fluffball.  
  
Bakura: You would rather be a puppy? Like Joey?  
  
Marik glares at Bakura and curses him in egyptian.  
  
Ryou: But you are a cute kitty!  
  
=========================================================  
  
~animal speeking to eachother~  
  
=======================  
  
Seto and Mokuba are talking about a dog for Mokuba. Seto says that if the dog gets into too much trouble then it will go outside.  
  
~Ryou~ Marik began ~Is it really you!~  
  
I fluff up ~Yeah. I take it Bast gave you another chance too?~  
  
~Yep~ Marik said smiling~So they are getting a dog today.~  
  
~You around is cool,~I mention~kinda nice to have someone to talk to. But a dog!~  
  
Marik nodds.  
  
I knock is heard on the door.  
  
We go to the hallway and watch the brother answer the door.  
  
"I am giving away puppies," a old lady says, "Would you like a Dalmation?"  
  
Mokuba picks a girl and calls her Amber.   
  
She chases us under Seto's bed.  
  
~So~ I ask my fellow kitten,~How do we get the mutt outside?~  
  
Marik smiles.  
  
~Got a plan?~ I ask hopefully.   
  
Marik purrs.~Easy, what would happen if that mutt decides to scare us while we are sleeping with Kaiba? What would happen if he gets clawed because the dog scares us half to death.~  
  
While they go and tend to getting doggie supplies we spend the afternoon plotting. Marik has alot of good ideas.  
  
We waited at the top of the stairs.   
  
They got home around 9:00.  
  
~Amber?~ Marik says,~why not come and join us in our human's bed tonight?~  
  
The half-wit dog says sure.  
  
We go to Seto's room and lay there on the bed. Around midnight Seto goes to bed.   
  
1:oo AM  
  
There is a huge wieght flopping on the bed.   
  
We wake up and start causing a huge fuss. hissing and scratching until Seto wakes up.  
  
"Amber!!!" he shouts,"Ok you have caused these cats enough problems! Now you go outside!"  
  
We watched him take Amber outside in the fenced in back yard.  
  
~That went well~ I told Marik.  
  
Marik nodded~According to plan. Whoever said cats don't plot obviously hasn't met me.~  
  
Seto calls us.  
  
"Are my kitties ok?" he asks and we both purr.  
  
"That's good."He says and takes us back to the room  
  
---------------------------  
  
bakura: Sorry for the short chappie. 


	9. Enter Isis

Ryou: It does not matter to me if somebody wishes to do a story like this. To me that ios what this site is about. Inspiring others with creativity.  
  
Bakura: good Point Ryou, Some of the authers give ideas and some recieve them as well.  
  
Marik: You turn me into a kitten.  
  
Bakura: Relax this next chapter, you may like well. Isis is in it.  
  
Marik: (Sarcastically) How reassuring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seto's Guest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We wake up from our nap a week later and hear a new voice.  
  
~That sounds familiar~ Marik observes, ~Kinda sounds like my sister.~  
  
I get up and walk around. Then I go to the edge of the bed ~ There is only one way to find out.~  
  
~ You are right Ryou.~ he agrees and heads twards the stairs and we follow them.  
  
"So!" Mokuba, the energetic says," You are Kaiba's girlfriend!"  
  
Isis, looking nicely dressed answers in a positive fasion. Marik doesn't know what to think.  
  
~ Can't say too much because Kaiba is my human.~ He says half annoyed.  
  
~It cant be that bad.~ I tell the Marik.  
  
He goes downstairs and looks at Isis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marik's Piont of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look at my sister. She is looking nicely dressed. I wonder about the occasion because Seto never told anything about her.  
  
"Well," She said, "Seto never said anything about having a cat."  
  
He did not tell her about me.  
  
"Marik-Kitty," Seto softly calls my name.   
  
I look at him.  
  
"You named the cat after my brother?"  
  
"Yeah" Seto says and Mokuba leaves the room.  
  
Does she not recongnize me?  
  
I ingnore him and jump into her lap and start purring. I am trying to get her recognition.  
  
"Is he always this friendly to strangers?"   
  
"Nope, Ryou normally is friendlier. I would say he is mischivious. Just like Marik was."  
  
I look into her eyes and, I think, Isis it is me. Do you noot remember me?  
  
She gets a vision from the necklace of hers.  
  
She picks me up by ny neck," You little pest! I thought you are dead all this time."  
  
Not my fault.  
  
She puts me back on her lap and scratches my ears, " It is not your fault Marik. You are safe, that is all that matters right now.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to move in." Seto says and offers a little black Box.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryou's Piont of View ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I go into the kitchen and I watch Isis yell at Marik.  
  
Kaiba is about to marry her.  
  
She opens the box and agrees to be his wife.  
  
Betcha she foresaw it.  
  
" I have my belongings together."  
  
I aproach her with caution.  
  
"Hello Ryou." She greets me and I settle into Seto's lap.  
  
"He is just shy right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued 


	10. Moving in

Marik: My sisterr is marring Seto. (looks annoyed)  
  
Ryou: Come on, it can;t be all that bad Marik  
  
Bakura: Would you rather the puppy?  
  
Marik gives Bakura the Death Glare of Doom he is famous for.  
  
Ryou: This chapter is setting up for the next one.   
  
Marik smiles, reading on: We are about to have some fun  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Moving in ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~My sister has her belongings together. ~ I hear Marik sarcastically mention. ~She is wedding him in a few months.~  
  
~Come of it Marik.~ I told him, ~At least you will still get to see her everyday.~  
  
He laughs,~ Yeah. She can yell at me everyday now.~  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
Seto comes into the room and scratches behind Marik's ear.  
  
"How are you doing Marik?"  
  
Marik is enjoying the sensation of having his ears scratched.  
  
"I don't think I have ever heard you purr, but one time."  
  
He turned towards me, and he scratched under my chin.  
  
I purr because it felt good.  
  
To Seto, Marik started meowing, but what was said is I can't believe you are marring my sister and you didn't tell us about seeing her.  
  
Seto just listened to him and nodded.   
  
~Marik, he can't understand Cat.~ I told him.  
  
~Well,~ he responded~ I can still voice my oppinion can't I?~  
  
~Yeah, just don't expect an answer.~  
  
"You know," Seto began, "Just becauce humans cant understand cat language doesn't mean you cant effectivly communicate anougst yourselves huh? Well this gives me an idea."  
  
Marik and I look at eachother. An idea inspired by us can't be good.  
  
"BIG SISTER! " Mokuba shouts as the door opens.  
  
Sister?  
  
"Well, Hello Mokuba." Isis responds.  
  
About 5 minutes later Isis comes into the room, flanked by Mokuba.  
  
Seto and Isis kiss, mostly to get rid of Mokuba.   
  
Marik has a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"What?" Isis asks him.  
  
He gives her the I didn't wanna see that look.  
  
"Get used to it, Marik-Kitty. I am now alot more dangerous than you are now. You no longer control the rod."  
  
He unsheathes his claws as if to say he has built in weopons.  
  
"Finger-nail clippers."  
  
He giver her a dirty look.  
  
"You can understand him Isis?" Seto asks.  
  
"He is my brother after all."   
  
"Is your belongings coming with Yami-Yugi, Joey and Triston?" Seto asks.  
  
"Correct; and they are pulling into the driveway now."  
  
I am running into the hall.   
  
~Coming?" I ask Marik.  
  
He gives me an are you serious look, ~Do you expect me to greet the Scooby-Gang?~  
  
~No~  
  
I watch the guys carry Isis's things into the house.  
  
"This is it."' Isis tells Seto.  
  
"Just clothes and a few of your things?"  
  
She pulls out the Millenium Rod out of a box.  
  
"This still belongs to Marik, no matter the form he takes." she tells her fiance.  
  
Out of the very same box she gets out the The Ring of Doom as I have occasionally called it.  
  
~~~~~~~~ To be continued ~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Isis getting married

I notice Marik watching the bathroom door. He does not look too thrilled to see Isis marring Seto.  
  
He just can't really say anything about it because his alledged human. He has not been claiming Seto though.  
  
Yes, he crashes on Seto's bed at nights with me, but he has not ventured to him for much affection during the day.  
  
He just drifts off by himself or we hang out together.  
  
Amber is tied to a tree, she will not interfere with the ceremony. She also hates us kitties. We tricked her into scaring us into getting her put outside. Hey, it was Marik's idea.  
  
~ What is wrong? ~  
  
~ My sister is marring that Former High Priest!~  
  
~Well, she is marring him. At least you get to see her more often.~  
  
He glares at me.  
  
~Yea, I still do not like our human that much. Why would I want Isis to wed him is beyond me. I do not even want to be Seto's little cat. I would rather belong to my sister. She at least understands us. ~  
  
~ Think of it this way. Pay no attention to Seto. Pay attention to Isis. Instead of sleeping with your ass is Seto's face like you usually do, sleep on the other side of Isis and curl up into a ball by her shoulders. Make it well known what you want. Seto wanted us because cats are said to relieve stress. ~  
  
Marik sits up and thinks on this one.  
  
Isis ventures out from the bathroom and sits on the bed beside him.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He looks at her and glares at the dress and hisses lowly.  
  
"You do not like Kaiba do you?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Funny, he is your human and you hate him. I have forseen your plans on dumping him. I am not sure if he will like it or not."  
  
Marik sees Seto wandering into the room. He starts rubbing Isis' arm. He looks at her and begings to do a slight purr.  
  
"So he does know how to purr." Seto says leaning towards Marik.  
  
He hisses at Seto and fluffs up his fur.  
  
"Ryou?" he asks and I walk towards him.  
  
~Traitor ~ he jokingly.  
  
I just shake my head and I think Marik is right.  
  
Seto just wants us for stress releif, not companionship. He spoils us so we would take out his stress levels. I go to him, he doesn't really pay attention to me or Marik.  
  
I guess it would be better to diss and get him to get another kitten.  
  
I just wander around and sit on Isis' lap.  
  
" You too," he asks me dully.  
  
"You might as well take them both Isis." Seto says, "Just think of them as a part of the wedding thing. Marik I guess is the leader of the two. Ryou would have eventually drifted towards becoming you kitten anyways. I will get another cat."  
  
Marik had purred loudly. He is thrilled to become Isis' property.  
  
I look kinda guilty. I just look at Seto.  
  
~ Relax, Isis will actually pay attention to us. ~  
  
I look at him, he is most likely right about this.  
  
Isis picked us both up.  
  
Marik begins to purr. His purr is beautiful when he wants to purr.  
  
We climb up to her shoulders. 


	12. Wedding Bells May Ring for Some

Wedding Bells may Ring for Some  
  
I look outside. Today is the big day. Marik has been hiding under the bed. He is not happy about this at all.  
  
~How could she marry that, ech!~ Marik comments.  
  
I look at the decorations as the guests arrive.  
  
Triston is the guy who gets to seat everybody.  
  
Joey and Yugi are the Best Men.  
  
  
  
Grampa Motou will be performing the ceremony.  
  
Tea is the bridesmaid.  
  
Mokuba gets to handle the rings. Man, someone of his energy level staying still that long is amazing to see if it happens.  
  
Even we are going to be there.  
  
Isis comes out of the bathroom and I hear Marik start to snicker. What is he up to now?  
  
"Come on Marik," She says," Ryou."  
  
He comes out from under the bed as if he had no care in the world.  
  
She picks us up and tell us to hang onto the shoulders.  
  
Going outside Marik jumps to the smack bar and sits down. Isis goes ahead and lets him stay there.  
  
~Bad Mistake~ he says snickering.  
  
The bridal music plays, and Isis walks down the aisle.  
  
I have not payed much attention to the ceremony because I was too busy worring about what Marik has under his sleave.  
  
"DO you, Isis Ishtar take Seto Kaiba to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold........." Grampa asks.  
  
She looks to Kaiba," Yes."  
  
"Do you Kaiba," Grampa says," Take Isis as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold......."  
  
"I do," Kaiba agrees.  
  
Mokuba gave them the rings before his cue.  
  
"You may kiss the Bride!" Grampa shouts.  
  
As Kaiba and Isis kiss we hear shouts of joy and surprize. Isis turns to the area she left Marik and we all get a surprize.  
  
We see Marik. Only different. He has wedding cake all over his fur and his fur is fluffier than usual. He looks at us, and we darkness in them. He looks at the figurine of Kaiba that is candy. Next thing we see is Marik biting the head off.  
  
"MARIK!" Isis and Kaiba shout.  
  
He looks at us ~Marik? You must mean my hikari!~  
  
To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 


End file.
